Toca la puerta antes de entrar
by Minakushi-chan
Summary: Porque es peligroso entrar sin pedir permiso. Para "Situaciones ridículas"


_A pedido de aniyasha un One-shot para explicar a que me refería con el topic "Situaciones Ridículas" en el foro __**"**__**MinaKushi ¡Irresistiblemente Naranja!"**_

_Antes que nada aclaro que no tienen que ocurrir TODAS las situaciones que sugerí, solo una o dos, seria complicado hacer un fic en el que pasen cada una de esas cosas, a menos que sea uno largo._

_En este caso elegí una que no puse en la lista: Alguien se estas bañando y abren la puerta._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero como él no los cuida los tengo secuestrados :P_

* * *

><p><em><span>Toca la puerta antes de entrar<span>_

Hace un par de semanas que ocurrió un "pequeño incidente" y un gran malentendido en la aldea de Konoha por el que me pelee con mi mejor amigo.

Todo empezó una tarde mientras iba a su casa, él acababa de volver de una misión y quería preguntarle como le fue. Por el camino compre unos seis tazones de ramen por si estaba de mal humor. La puerta estaba abierta así que entre sin avisar, ignorando a este demonio pulgoso que tengo dentro que me advertía que iba a lamentarlo. El maldito tenía razón.

No me sorprendió en lo mas mínimo encontrar sus cosas tiradas en el suelo, sabia mejor que nadie que después de una misión larga y difícil como aquella lo único que querría seria darse un buen baño, dormir un par de siglos y pobre del que intentara despertarlo.

Además eso era solo por un par de horas, mi casa estaba el doble de sucia la mayor parte del tiempo, en especial antes de la limpieza mensual.

Me desanime al ver la cama deshecha vacía, me gustaba ponerle el despertador en la oreja para despertarlo.

Mientras lo buscaba por la casa me decía a mi misma que no pudo haber salido, seguro estaba en algún lado. Lo malo de vivir en una casa tan grande era que Mina-chan podría estar en casi cualquier parte, me decía abriendo la puerta del baño.

No se quien se quedo mas sorprendido, él al verme en la puerta o yo al verlo con solo una toalla. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar cerré de un portazo y corrí hasta el jardín lo más rápido posible. El **"Te lo dije" **de Kyuubi-chan no ayudo mucho que digamos.

Unos minutos después Minato salía de la casa con la cara casi tan roja como mi cabello.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que paso? –Pregunte también ruborizada.

— ¿Es necesario?

—Te aseguro que no vi absolutamente nada –Dijo la pelirroja, aunque después añadió- Excepto que ya no puedo volver a decirte "Mina-chan" y que no tienes nada de que avergonzarte -Con 16 años Minato namikaze definitivamente ya era todo un hombre.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? –Pidió el rubio escondiendo la cara entre las manos

—Solo digo que no tienes de que avergonzarte, es culpa mía –Siguió la kunoichi sin hacerle caso- No es la primera vez que me pasa y ya muchas veces me dijeron que toque la puerta antes de entrar al baño porque…

— ¿No es la primera vez? –Repitió Minato de repente poniéndose serio.

—Perdí la cuenta de las veces que me paso y de las que estuve en tu lugar –Ahora si que Minato estaba enojado- Incluso en una ocasión el pervertido se hizo el gracioso y dijo que no había nada interesante que mirar… ¿Minato? –Su amigo había desaparecido. Era la primera vez que una historia de cuando era niña tenia ese efecto en él.

Dos horas después me encontré al Ero-Sennin tirado en la calle gravemente herido. Cuando le pregunte que había pasado me dijo que alguien había aparecido de la nada y le había dado la paliza de su vida porque según le dijo "Hasta él tenia limites"

Seguro fue Tsunade Okaasan porque lo encontró espiándola otra vez.

Lo estaba llevando al hospital cuando me encontré con Minato por el camino y milagrosamente el Sannin se puso de pie y corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa? –Pregunte en voz alta. Ni que fuera que vio un fantasma, o en su caso a un novio celoso.

—Habrá tenido que ir a algún lado –Dijo Minato tranquilamente.

—Mina-chan, acerca de lo que paso esta tarde…

—Olvídalo, no fue gran cosa –Corto el rubio, gracias a eso lo que había ocurrido ya no tenia tanta importancia.

Por desgracia Kushina no pensaba lo mismo porque al día siguiente cuando Minato fue a casa de la pelirroja a desayunar y abrió por error la puerta del baño (pensó que no había nadie) esta le demostró que tan importante era tocar la puerta antes de abrir.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>

_Tengo esta idea desde que escribía __**"La fiesta de Tsunade" **__pero recién ahora la pude escribir, aunque no estoy muy convencida sobre como quedo._

_Espero que esto haya aclarado a que me refería con "Situaciones ridículas", malentendidos y situaciones en las que se metan Minato y/o Kushina debido a que son tan despistados o buenas personas._

_Por ciento, al pervertido al que se refería Kushina era a su hermano Kaseiyo, y entonces ella tenía 4 años. Pobre Jiraiya (aunque seguro se lo merecía por alguna otra razón :P)_

_Criticas, comentarios, cartas bombas (mejor eso ultimo no) son bienvenidas._

_¡Dejen reviews por favor!_


End file.
